


Аиша Фауро

by Agent_Onyx



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Onyx/pseuds/Agent_Onyx
Summary: Аиша впервые в жизни поддаётся искушению
Relationships: Raoul Am/Aisha Rosen
Kudos: 1





	Аиша Фауро

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано в составе ФБ-команды fandom AnK secret stories 2018 по заявке: «Для пишущих есть идея сета драбблов, навеянная диалогами на ресурсе, который упоминать не принято. Там кто-то взялся читать "Aftershock" от Cianide и спрашивал, даст ли Рауль Катце. Кто-то ответил: да, даст, когда это Рауль не давал. Идея: как Рауль не дал. И кому не дал: Ясону, Катце, Рики, ещё кому-нибудь».

Элите, часто напряжённо работавшей без выходных, необходимо было средство для сброса напряжения. Стремясь к совершенству, работая на пределе возможностей, они в то же время ощущали гнёт ответственности перед ожиданиями Юпитера. Именно потому в качестве интеллектуального отдохновения элита придумывала слухи. Создание абсурдных сюжетов для слухов стало своеобразным видом спорта в Эос. Иногда молва рождалась из реальных событий, иногда только поверхностно напоминала нечто жизнеспособное. Искать истину было не менее забавно для элиты, чем создавать слухи собственного сочинения. Даже в таком глупом соревновании они старались использовать все возможности своего интеллекта. И в то же время таким образом отдыхали от рутинной, сложной и ответственной работы.  
И вот однажды Эос обошла новая тема для разговоров. Элита, от нижайших чинов до блонди, обсуждала её с интересом. В некий момент времени неизвестный предположил, что, раз Рауль так близко дружит с Ясоном, возможно, и он уже испорчен зовом плоти. А так яро поучает Ясона лишь для конспирации, втайне соблазняя юных лаборантов или даже Рики, личную ревностно охраняемую игрушку Ясона. Возникло данное предположение ещё после скандала с Мимеей, когда Рауль неожиданно легко разрешил конфликт с Ясоном. С тех пор чьё-то язвительное замечание мутировало в псевдотеорию. Известие о подобных пересудах Аише принёс Гидеон. В Аише Гидеон нашёл коллегу, равноценного коллекционера, с которым во время отдыха за бокалом вина обменивался «объектами» коллекции — сплетнями.  
— Услышал давеча инсинуации странного характера. Руби активно обсуждают личную жизнь Рауля Ама. Хотя, как по мне, одного взгляда на Рауля достаточно для правильного умозаключения.  
— Блонди не склонны...  
— Кроме Ясона…  
— Исключения подтверждают правила. Поведение Ясона немыслимо. Должно и далее осуждать его.  
Бросив ещё пару незначительных и бессодержательных фраз для вежливости, Гидеон покинул кабинет Аиши. Для Аиши подобные встречи стали привычными. Он не выделял для себя никого из блонди, поскольку приближенность к Юпитеру обязывала быть непредвзятым. Просто они с Гидеоном нашли друг в друге понимающего собеседника, разделяющего общее хобби.  
Сперва Аиша не придал никакого значения разговорам об интимных тайнах Рауля. Последний не вызывал никаких подозрений. Лишь потом он начал замечать, что даже развитый интеллект блонди был бессилен перед феноменом Баадера — Майнхоф. Теперь Аиша в каждом движении и звуке голоса Рауля начал угадывать подтверждение словам Гидеона. То Рауль несвойственно для себя похлопал подчинённого по плечу, что, скорее, являлось угрозой, а не похвалой. То пропустил меж пальцев волосы Аиши, хваля новый шампунь, хотя Аиша всегда пользовался одним и тем же. Однажды Рауль даже изменил своей любимой привычке и на партию в шахматы пригласил не Ясона, а Аишу. Семя подозрения зародилось в размышлениях Аиши. Чем больше подозрительных случайностей он находил, тем пристальнее следил за Раулем и, разумеется, углядывал всё новые и новые поводы для подозрений. Аиша сам не заметил, как его пристальное внимание невольно сблизило их с Раулем. Раньше он видел других блонди лишь на суаре или по рабочим вопросам, теперь же он почти каждое утро здоровался с Раулем и каждый вечер с ним прощался. Эос вдруг стал слишком тесен, Аиша не мог найти места, где бы не встретил Рауля.  
Как-то раз Аиша сам про себя заметил, что Рауль стал для него чем-то обыденным и привычным, частью ежедневной рутины. Иногда Аиша даже обдумывал свои планы с учетом влияния на них Рауля. Всё это проявлялось в мелочах, подобных заказу обеденного столика в ресторане Эос около окна, потому что Раулю нравилось наблюдать пронзающие небо башни Танагуры. Аиша просто знал, что либо он утром пройдёт мимо лаборатории и вежливо поприветствует Рауля, либо Рауль неким загадочным образом сам встретится ему по пути. И он знал, что затем пообедает с Раулем, ведь изменить устоявшемуся ритуалу будет подозрительно. А на вечернем суаре Рауль, опоздав по обыкновению, совершенно случайно займёт единственное свободное место рядом с Аишей. Рауля было слишком много, но Аиша не испытывал раздражения. В сущности, он с Раулем не сближался, сохраняя природную отчуждённость. Они почти не разговаривали, не делились чем-то личным, не были друзьями. Но Аиша привык. Именно вот так. Он отталкивал от себя всех, кто проявлял к нему интерес, и строго осуждал личные отношения между блонди, но, когда Рауль появился в его жизни как нечто далёкое и не посягающее на личные границы, Аиша с поразительной легкостью принял его. Внешне их взаимодействие выглядело как обыкновенная для блонди вежливость, простое поддержание дружеских отношений. Внутренне же Аиша начал ощущать некую близость. Он всё чаще задумывался о том, почему Рауль стал неотделимой частью его жизни. Каким образом человек с противоположным темпераментом так сильно влиял на его повседневность, что занимал в ней место каждый день? Эти мысли всё чаще посещали Аишу, и он перестал замечать, что всё сильнее погружается в них, соответственно, всё больше связывая себя с Раулем.  
Был обычный рабочий день, которых до него прошли десятки сотен. А потом произошло то, почему этот день стал днём, который Аиша запомнил на всю жизнь. И не раз потом мечтал изменить прошлое...  
— Хочу показать тебе кое-что, — будто невзначай сказал Рауль. — Пойдём.  
И Аиша пошёл. Он был уверен, что это связано с работой. Возможно, Рауль обнаружил нечто, о чём хотел оповестить Юпитера. Или Танагура, находившаяся под влиянием Аиши, требовала его внимания. Каково же было удивление Аиши, когда Рауль привёл его в ботаническую пристройку около крыла пэтов.  
— Помнишь тот скандал, когда Рики обнаружил неучтённую Алана Фауро? Я селекционировал её и получил это.  
Ствол эосского сорта вишни обвивал крепкий жилистый стебель, вдоль которого распустились крупные нежные цветы пастельного желтого цвета.  
— Я долго думал, как назвать этот сорт. Решил, что дам ему твоё имя — Аиша Фауро, потому что...  
Рауль снял перчатку и прикоснулся к волосам Аиши голыми пальцами. Аиша замер, как ледяное изваяние, а Рауль зачарованно смотрел, как гладкие пряди волос Аиши ускользают между пальцев. Между окраской лепестков и цветом собственных волос Аиша действительно заметил сходство. Тусклый нежно-желтый цвет золота с примесью.  
— ... Мне всегда казалось, что твои волосы такие же приятные на ощупь, как эти цветы. Ты ведь не против, что я так трогаю их? Не хочу быть вульгарным.  
— Рауль, зачем ты привёл меня сюда? Это... Это...  
«Свидание?» — хотел спросить Аиша. Сама мысль была абсурдной настолько, что он не мог себе позволить озвучить её. Подобные чувства между блонди немыслимы. И всё же они уже возникли, обуревали его. Аиша решил, что единственный раз в жизни он поступит не по обыкновению, а так, как не ожидал бы от самого себя. Аиша медленно придвинулся к Раулю, стараясь за эти секунды угадать его реакцию, но Рауль не двинулся с места. Тогда Аиша поцеловал Рауля в губы. Точнее, просто прижался к ним своими, так как мастерством поцелуя не обладал ни один блонди за ненадобностью. Кроме Ясона, но его Аиша привык исключать из круга блонди. Неужели общение с Ясоном действительно извратило Рауля и всё это привело к тому, что сам Аиша на долю секунды был охвачен смутными чувствами?  
— Аиша, это недопустимо.  
Аиша даже хмыкнул от удивления, но Рауль прошёл мимо и направился к выходу из ботанического сада, не проронив ни слова больше.  
Всё вдруг стало совершенно ясно. В особенности чётко Аиша теперь видел собственные заблуждения. Он позволил себе безосновательно поверить, что это Рауль извращён, хотя двойной смысл всех спорных ситуаций на самом деле существовал только в мыслях Аиши.  
С тех пор Аиша больше не встречал Рауля в коридорах, не ходил мимо лаборатории и обедать предпочитал в своём кабинете. А слухи он осуждал.


End file.
